


Malec Requests [Temporarily Closed]

by Shadowhunting_Sociopathic_TimeLady



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (Definitely will change the rating if there is anything explicit), F/F, M/M, Main focus is on Malec, May have smut and adult themes, Multi, Other chapters might include other ships, Rating May Change, Request book, There maybe different AUs, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunting_Sociopathic_TimeLady/pseuds/Shadowhunting_Sociopathic_TimeLady
Summary: Do you have an idea in mind but you don't want to write it yourself or can't find someone to write it for you?Fear not! I am more than happy to take into consideration people's requests!If you really want a oneshot to come to life then please request it in the first chapter!Now, there are rules that I have that will be listed in the first chapter, but it isn't too much! Hope you stop by and ask for a oneshot!Thank you! :D[REQUESTS ARE TEMPORARILY CLOSED UNTIL FIRST WAVE OF REQUESTS ARE DONE]
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 38
Kudos: 46
Collections: Best Malec stories





	1. Rules/Requesting Page

Hi everyone, 

My name isn't important, but I'm here to let you know that I love to write for others! I really want everyone to have fun and have a request written if they are really looking for one! There are some rules that you must take into account when requesting. 

1\. I can't write about real-life actors. Please don't ask me to write about the actually cast from Shadowhunters. I'm just very awkward about it and it's just best if I don't. 

2\. I've gotten older so smut is in the realm that I can write without being weirded out by. However, there are certain things that I don't feel comfortable writing about. I'm not here to judge people for what they enjoy, I'm just not someone who enjoys things like any type of body fluid/anything that comes from the body. I'm not really into puppy play? I can't think of too much else at the moment, but if you do request smut I'll have to see if I am good to write it or not.

3\. I don't mind if you want a character to be Asexual, transgender, etc. This is your request and if you really want something like that, then I'm more than happy to do my best to fulfill the request. (Everyone has their own struggles and everyone deserves to have that be represented)

4\. I don't really care for things like Cheaters(?). I just don't see any of the characters (We're not talking about the book!Simon so *covers your mouth* Sshhhh) being cheaters so it's best not to do that. (Although I am a sucker for angst so that's not a probably.)

5\. You want an A/B/O AU with mpreg, go for it! I'm not the biggest fan of mpreg, but that doesn't mean I won't write it! (All of my Dancing in your Light readers are just staring at me in utter disbelief. *sweats nervously* MOVING ON!)

6\. Your request doesn't have to be this long, thought out prompt. It could be, 'Magnus and Alec going on a date'. I'll accept it! However, if that is the prompt I'm given then I have free-range to do what I want. It could have a disastrous date or something that you might not want so please understand broad prompts give me more breathing room. 

7\. If you want to request more than once, go for it! The more requests I have means the more content I can push out for you loves! So don't be afraid to say, "Hey, I know I requested before, but I have this sweet idea about..." Like my dude, I want you to request!

8\. I am in college and I will be busy a lot! So you have to understand that it will take me a while to get your request done, but I can assure you that I am working diligently to get writing done! I won't say oh, I'll be posting on this day every week because that could change! All I will say is, I am going to do everything in my power to write for you loves!

That being said, I may add rules if they apply. Until then these are my rules for requesting so don't be afraid. And if you don't know about a prompt just message me! And if you'd love to chat, I have a Tumblr and Discord I'm in all the time! Just ask for my usernames and I'll be there! :D

Thanks for requesting! :)


	2. Here's to today, tomorrow, and forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is in the military, Magnus is his fiance and alec has been overseas for 6 months and now his contract of 8 years is over but Magnus doesn't know that yet and alec will surprise him with that news after they have a really cute airport reunion when they're in bed but Magnus doesn't want to sleep because he's scared alec won't be there the next morning so Alec tells him. Also, I live for Alec calling Magnus 'Baby'. Thank you --Mags+Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is an E rated Fic. Possible TW since it has mentions of killing and almost dying within it. If you do not wish to read it, please wait until my next fic. Thank you!

The plane ride was quiet, a lot of people were taking this time to sleep before the plane would land in a few hours. Sadly, sleep wouldn’t come to Alexander Lightwood. He was too hyper-aware that he was going to be reunited with his beloved fiance in a few hours. It had been a long six months with barely any time to speak with Magnus, so most of the time it was when one of them was going to fall asleep. 

He could even remember the last time they had spoken. It made a warm smile bloom across his face. He bit his lip to hone in on the bright expression that was forming. He couldn’t help it, his fiance was too beautiful not to gush over. 

_“Magnus, you should go to sleep. It’s almost four in the morning in New York.” Alec comments with a soft frown spreading across his face. Alec watched his beloved fiance’s eyes blink rapidly, forcing away the tiredness that was creeping into his bones._

_“No, I don’t… I’m not tired,” Magnus slurred quietly. “I just… Let me hear your voice for a little longer, ass.” He whines out, making Alec snort softly._

_“Baby, you’re tired. You should go to sleep. I promise that we’ll talk tomorrow after you wake up.” He assured._

_“Why talk tomorrow when I can talk to you right now?” Magnus pouts._

_“I love you. Please talk care of yourself until we can see each other again.” Alec pleaded softly._

_“I--I love you too,” Magnus whispered, feeling his throat tighten painfully. “I miss you so much. It’s just really hard because I don’t get to see you often enough. I want you here with me.” Magnus sniffs as Alec’s eyes softened gently at the confession._

_“Oh, Baby, I wish I was with you… I miss you so much, too.” He sighed heavily._

_“I was with your sister tonight. She asked me to go out to dinner with her and Simon. I love them both, but dammit, it’s so awful seeing them so happy while I’m just there.” Magnus huffs._

_“I know, but just think… it won’t be long now. We’ll see each other soon.” Alec whispered before placing his hand onto the screen._

_The sight of Magnus’ bed-tussled hair made him melt inside. The flutter of his eyelashes as he struggled to stay awake always made Alec feel like the luckiest man. He wanted to crawl into the computer screen and lay there with Magnus from now until the day he died._

_“Okay, how about this? I stay with you until you fall asleep?” He offers as Magnus finally laid down onto the bed. Magnus was laying on his side with the covers hiked up to his chin, staring at the laptop in front of him._

_“I… Okay.” Magnus offers a tired smile before laying his head onto Alec’s pillow, the same pillow that had lost its scent months ago. “I can’t wait to see you again. I’ never letting you go. Do you hear me, Future Mr. Lightwood-Bane?” Magnus asked, causing Alec to chuckle._

_“Loud and clear, my love, loud and clear.” He assured before sinking his teeth into his lower lip. He could tell Magnus was dozing off._

_“Never gonna leave this bed when you come… come home.” Magnus slurred before he finally slumped against the bedding._

Now, here he was a little over three weeks later on the plane for New York. He had headphones in to listen to some soothing jazz that helped him through the nightmares and the PTSD. It was what Magnus loved to play when he was making dinner or cleaning up the house. 

Alec could picture Magnus dancing around the kitchen in one of Alec’s shirts that were a little too big for Magnus. It’d hang to almost the middle of his thighs while his hair was a mess before he gets ready for the day. 

Those are the moments that Alec misses the most. The look on Magnus’ face when he smiles at Alec, the completely natural look Magnus had before he dolled himself up in makeup. They were all for Alec to see from now until the moment he breathed his last breath. 

Alec’s eyes fluttered closed at the flash of images flooded his mind of Magnus. It was his fiance that got him through these last six months. It was him fighting to come home. He just hoped that Magnus would love him with all the new scars that littered his body. 

The hours passed slowly like molasses, but during this time Alec reflected on how he would tell Magnus he was no longer part of the reserves. He was a veteran which meant once he came home, he was home for good. 

It was about noon when he finally got his bags and started walking out to find Magnus. He was looking around the area seeing a bunch of people, none he recognized. His heart fluttered in his chest before it skidded to a stop at the sight of Magnus just across the way from him. 

Magnus was looking around for Alexander, a sign in Isabelle’s hand that read ‘Welcome home, Alec.’ He looked so beautiful, he always looked beautiful to Alexander, but in this moment right here… he’s never looked so breathtaking. 

Their eyes finally locked and Magnus’ eyes lit up in ways that Alec hasn’t seen since he left for Spain due to military leave. Magnus thumped Isabelle who jerked her head in the direction he was pointing. She grins at Alec before jolting when Magnus started running towards Alec, unable to wait a moment longer. 

People parted when they saw Magnus running, glancing back to see Alec opening his arms for his beloved. Some stared, others turned their attention back to leaving the airport, but none of that mattered to Alec or Magnus. 

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaims in tears. He’s thankful his eyeliner was waterproof or his face would be a mess right now. “You’re back!” He jumps into Alec’s arms, causing the younger to laugh as he pulled him up into his chest with ease.

Alec’s arms held just under where Magnus’ thighs met his ass as Magnus’ arms wrapped around Alec’s neck. The young military man squeezed his arms to hold his baby tightly while Magnus sobs happily against his neck. 

Alec didn’t even realize he was crying until he felt tears trickling down his face. He smiles softly before Magnus kissed his temple and continued all over his face, causing him to laugh. 

“I’ve missed you, I’ve missed you.” He repeated like a mantra with every kiss he laid onto Alec’s skin. 

“I’ve missed you, too. So much.” Alec turned his head just in time to catch Magnus’ lips on his own. He didn’t care that they had accumulated an audience. His attention was on Magnus and the swelling happiness burning like a bright light within his chest. “I’m so glad to see you, Baby.” He chuckles softly before finally setting Magnus back onto his feet. 

“That makes two of us.” Magnus melted against him as he buried his face back into Alec’s neck, taking in the scent of him. “I don’t think I could handle another day without you.” He whispered before closing his eyes when Alec laid a kiss just above Magnus’ eyebrow. 

“Alright, lovebirds, we need to go home.” Isabelle’s voice snapped the bubble that had formed around him, causing Magnus to pout. 

“It’s okay, she’s right. I’m here now. Let’s go home. I want an actual bed to sleep in please.” Alec grins as Isabelle snags some of his luggage while Alec took the rest, along with one of Magnus’ hands. 

“I love you.” Magnus comments, leaning against him heavily as they walked out of the airport. 

“I love you, too.” He whispered softly. 

The rest of the day went by rather fast. He had to see his family and they practically pulled him away from Magnus a good portion of the time. It wasn’t until he would jerk Magnus along with him did he actually get to see him at all. 

The moment they made it back to the house, Alec was exhausted. Not just physically, but mentally as well. He loved his family, but sometimes it was hard to keep a smile on his face as he told them about his time in Spain. No one wants to talk about how they had to end the life of another human being. 

“Do you want a shower, love?” Magnus asked, sliding Alec’s book bag off the soldier’s shoulders and setting it down next to the coat rack to get later. 

“Yeah, join me?” He asked softly as Magnus smiles before nodding. 

Their hands intertwined as they walked back towards the bathroom. Alec slowly stripped away his clothing while Magnus got the shower ready for both of them. He refused to look in the mirror to see the huge scar that went across his stomach from a man who had a machete and tried to spill out his organs. 

His eyes flickered over to Magnus who was stark naked and beautiful as ever. Their eyes locked, but neither was actually standing there in that moment. Alec was back in Spain, staring at that man in the face as he felt the blade slight through him. Magnus was spiraling back to the lonely nights without Alexander by his side. 

When Alec had come back, he realized that Magnus had been rather quiet since Alec had been with his family. Alec knew something was wrong, but he also knew it was best to wait until Magnus wanted to talk about it. 

Alec stepped closer, causing Magnus to blink rapidly before finally looking over his body. Magnus’ eyes softened before he reached out, tracing over the twisted pink flesh that had reminded him that he almost lost his beloved. 

“Come on,” Alec’s voice was a little hoarser than usual as Magnus nods and steps into the shower first. 

The moment Alec stepped into the shower behind Magnus, he pinned Magnus back against the cold tile wall. Magnus opened his mouth to ask what’s wrong when Alec’s lips claimed his in a hungry kiss of passion. It caused the older man to moan as their bodies were flushed against each other. 

“Alexander,” Magnus gasps when he pulls away and began to kiss down his throat. “Please.” He begged, not truly knowing what he wanted, but still wanting it nonetheless. 

He knows that this is what both of them need. He pulls Magnus back into a kiss as he pulls Magnus up into his arms just like he had at the airport. The muscles of his back ripple but his legs remained steady, causing Magnus to gasp out in surprise. 

The water was freezing cold by the time they actually washed their bodies. 

Alec and Magnus were laying in their bed for the first time in over half a year. Alec was snuggled up behind Magnus like a big spoon. He loved having Magnus back in his arms. He could feel the tension within Magnus practically vibrating out of him. 

“Magnus,” Alec whispered before freezing when he heard a soft sob like sound. “What’s wrong, Baby?” He asked, turning Magnus to look at his tear-streaked face. 

“I don’t… You can’t leave me again… I can’t take watching you walk away again. I don’t think I could handle it. You almost died this last time. I didn’t get to see you until almost a month later. I was so scared to answer the door. I didn’t want your military friends offering out a flag and giving their condolences.” He sobs out as Alec’s eyes softened. 

“Oh, Baby, no. I’m here. I promise I’m never going to leave you again.” Alec assured before pulling Magnus into his arms. 

“You can’t promise that. They’ll need you again. I’ll lose you again. I can’t survive another leave.” He whispered. 

“You don’t have to. I can promise you that.” Alec comments. 

“How--How can you promise?” Magnus frowns when Alec cups his face and sits up before straddling his hips. 

“Because, Baby, I’m done with my eight years. I’m not in the active or reserves. I’m a veteran. I never have to leave you again.” He whispered as Magnus’ eyes widened. 

“Wh--What? Wait, what? Are you… Are you serious?” Magnus asked quietly, so afraid that this wasn’t real. That this was all another dream. 

“I swear. This is real, Magnus. We’re gonna get married and I’m gonna spend the rest of my life with you.” He smiles when Magnus surged forward and pulled him into a tight hug. 

They both let out laughs of happiness. Magnus was squeezing him so tightly, trying to mold them into one being. He was here, this was real. 

“I love you,” Magnus whispered. 

“I love you, too. Now, forever, and always.” Alec whispered to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly guys, I'm so fricking sorry! So much has gone on that I just didn't write. But I swear I'm here now! I have some days off from school that I'm gonna use to get a lot of these requests done! Wish me luck! (Also, please don't ask me about my other stories, I swear I will get to them soon.)


	3. The unknown is terrifying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute hurt/comfort and one of them has something to confess that they think could ruin the relationship? Maybe Trans!Magnus or Trans!Alec?-- KitandTyareEndgame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This fic contains a trans!Alexander who is pregnant and thinks about getting rid of the child. If this at all makes you uncomfortable or poses a potential trigger for you, I ask that you please don't read this. Thank you!

Let it be known that Alexander Gideon Lightwood was someone who was always prepared for everything. That being said, Alec was never prepared for someone to love him. He had his crush on his brother who would never return his feelings and he was okay with that.

Then Magnus Bane came into his life like a beautiful and flamboyant swan. He had the grace of something from the Heavens that the Shadowhunters worshipped. This man swept the very foundation that made Alec who he was and crumbled it to dust. 

He was sick to his stomach. He never thought it would ever come to this. Here he was, in the bathroom while the family was over for dinner. He had suspicions as to why he’s been sick, but now it was confirmed. 

Sitting on the counter in front of him was a positive pregnancy test.

He was pregnant. 

How was he going to tell Magnus? I mean Magnus said Warlock couldn’t have children… What if Magnus believes that Alec cheated and leave him? Did he even want this baby? He was a man.. Men don’t get pregnant, right? 

He felt bile rise up in his stomach as he slapped a hand over his mouth before gripping his rolling abdomen. He didn’t know what to do. He was so terrified right now that it wasn’t even funny. 

“Alexander?” Magnus called, knocking on the door as Alec scrambled and swiped the tester off the counter just in time. “There you are.” He comments after he opened the door. “Are you okay?” He asked as Alec opened his mouth a few times before clicking his mouth shut. 

“Just—Just a little sick. I think I’m gonna call it a night and lay down.” He forced out before pushing passed Magnus with the tester tightly squeezed between his fingertips. 

“Alexander, what’s wrong? Do you need me to make you something? Tell me your symptoms and I’m sure I have an elixir that will help you.” Magnus followed him back towards the room as Alec jolted. 

“No!” He answered too quickly as Magnus froze at the harshness of his tone. “Nuh--No, I’m… I’m sorry, please. I just want to lay down for a little bit.” He begged before closing their bedroom door, shutting Magnus out. 

He felt hot tears flood down his face as he covered his mouth before immediately crawling underneath the covers. His body shook from the muffled sobs escaping his throat, hoping that this was all a cruel nightmare. 

This was worse than the night he cut his hair short and got an earful from his mother who ruined his beautiful hair. His father couldn’t look at him for a long time and it only made it worse when he said he hated his long hair. He could still see the horrified expression when he told them he wanted to be called Alec instead of Micaela. It took a long time until his mother accepted him, but she did what she could. 

On his first birthday as Alexander, there was a banner that read: ‘To the amazing birthday boy’. Honestly, Alec had never cried harder until she held him tightly and said she loved her daughter Micaela, but she’ll love her son Alexander more. She tried to make a joke about wanting a boy to break the ease of it. 

Somehow, Alec had fallen asleep. He had jolted awake when he felt a dip in the bed as he looked to see Magnus frowning down at him. Alec bit his lip gently at the expression on his lover’s face. Magnus pulled the covers out from under his pillow before laying down next to Alec who tried to look anywhere but at Magnus. 

“Alexander, you’re worrying me. I thought we agreed not to keep secrets from each other.” He whispered, reaching out when Alec flinched. He hasn’t done that since the beginning stages of their relationship, and this made Magnus’ heart drop. “Beloved, look at me.” He begged quietly, feeling his throat tightly. 

“Mag--Magnus.” He sobs out before burying his face into Magnus’ chest. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry… Please, don’t be upset.” He pleaded. 

“Alexander, what is it?” He questioned in shock. He’s barely seen Alec cry, saved for a few times, but this was something else entirely. Alec was sobbing, full-blown crying into his chest. “What are you sorry about?” He asked with a frown. 

Alec knows he should tell him, knows that he should open his mouth, and put everything out on the table. Yet here he is, unable to even think of the right words to say without Magnus getting upset and leaving him. 

“Magnus, promise… promise you’ll wait till the end before freaking out. Promise you’ll… promise you’ll still love me?” He asked as Magnus’ body tensed. 

“If you… If you found someone else then just say it. Save us both the trouble.” Magnus’ voice took a slightly venomous tone. 

“No! Dammit, Magnus, I said wait!” He sat up before removing himself entirely from the bed. His body felt too hot, and he was going to pass out if he made one wrong move. “I never… I never started T, okay?” He asked as Magnus nods. 

“You wanted to wait to start it until you knew you were fully ready for it. I know.” Magnus points out when Alec let out a shaky breath. 

“You know that you are the only person I’ve ever been with. I’ve never… Sex and all of this terrified me because I wanted someone to accept me entirely. No one wanted what I was until you came into my life.” He explains, running his fingers through his slightly damp hair. 

“Alexander, please sit down. You look like you’re going to vomit.” He makes a face when Alec forces out a bitter laugh. 

Tears flooded down Alec’s face again before he finally dropped his hand that had been buried in his jacket out from its hiding place. The tester hit the bed with a muffled sound as both of them froze. Alec’s eyes were raking all over Magnus’ face while Magnus stared down at the positive stick. 

“You… You’re…” Magnus stuttered out, unsure of what to do with this information. He looked up just in time to see horror flash across Alec’s face before he was out of the room and into the bathroom. “Alexander!” He exclaims, rushing after him. 

The door was locked. Dammit. 

Alec’s shaking hands gripped the porcelain seat as he expelled all the food he had eaten from the dinner. His stomach cramped harshly, causing him to whimper in pain at the sharp ache within him. 

By the Angel, Magnus was going to leave him. He was going to have to deal with this alone. He had no idea what the hell he was going to do. He gagged at the pungent smell, but he had nothing left to give, so there he sat dry heaving. 

His eyes and nose were burning. Sadly he could do nothing but pray for an end to this misery. Once his stomach settled, he flushed the toilet and leaned back against the wall. He held his abdomen as the distant gurgles slowly faded into nothing. 

“Alexander,” Magnus’ soft voice called to him. “Please, open the door.” He whispered. “We--We need to talk about this.” He explains, his own hands were shaking. 

“Magnus, I swear, I’ve never been with anyone else,” Alec explains with a soft sob of fear escaping his mouth. 

“I know, I know… I swear to Lilith I know.” He assured immediately. “I just… This is a lot, Alexander. We need to talk about what this means… What you want to do.” 

“I don’t know what I want to do. I don’t… That’s the problem. I’m so scared, Magnus. I don’t know what to do…” He sobs out. 

There was a click as the lock twisted and unlocked itself, causing Alec to scramble into the shower. The door opened and Magnus stepped inside with a soft expression on his face. He shut the door behind him, blocking them out to the world outside. 

“Hey love,” He sits down on the other side of the glass door. “I’m not gonna come in there. I promise. I just… I want to see you.” He offers a smile to him, hoping to ease the atmosphere. 

“Are you upset?” Alec asked quietly. 

“No, but I am shocked. I shouldn’t be I guess. We were wild, I didn’t even think about protection. Lilith, Alexander, are you okay? It doesn’t matter how I’m feeling. You’re the one with a child growing inside of you.” He points out as Alec tensed. 

“I--I know, I don’t… I don’t know how to feel… I’m numb. I know that’s not a good way to describe it, but that’s how I’m feeling.” Alec sniffs. 

“It’s okay. We’re going to be okay. Whatever… Whatever you decide to do. I’m with you one hundred percent.” He assured. 

“And if I decide to… to not have this child?” Alec questioned as Magnus flinched. 

That was his baby, but it was Alec’s body. 

“Yes, even then. It may be my child, too, but… you’re the one who has to carry it if you decide to have the baby.” He explains. He wanted to tell him to have the baby, wanted to have this child, and take care of it… but it wasn’t his choice. 

“What do you want, Magnus? This baby is yours, too. Do you… Do you want to have this baby?” He asked as Magnus’ eyes softened. 

“Yes,” He whispered, feeling tears form in his eyes before he looked down. “Yes, I want to have this baby with you. But I can’t force you to have it.” He croaked out. “If you… If you decide to not… have this baby I mean… Just give me a little time, if I become distant. I don’t… I swear I’d never leave you, Alexander. I mean that with my entire heart, but I’d just need a little time to cope.” He let out a shaky breath. 

Alec was watching him in silence as he held his knees to his chest. His heart was breaking in two. He was struggling with what he wanted to do before he looked to Magnus once more. 

If he believed that the Angel wanted this baby to be conceived then he would conceive it. Warlocks couldn’t have children, yet here he was, pregnant with Magnus’ baby. He could give Magnus the family that he’s always wanted. He just had to calm himself down before he made the final decision. 

“Magnus,” Alec comments quietly as Magnus slowly flickered his eyes up to meet Alec’s gaze. “I don’t know what this is going to be like. I don’t know if I’m going to be a good parent, or… or anything that’s going to happen in the future. However, if you are with me… I think… I think we can try. I can’t guarantee that there won’t be days that I will spiral, but I… I think I want to try, for us.” He whispered. 

“Alexander, I--Are you sure? Don’t do this for me.” Magnus begged, feeling sick to his stomach if Alec was only doing this for him. 

“I’m sure, and I’m not. I… I’m doing this for us. Something brought this baby to us, right? I mean… I can’t say that I’m fully prepared for this. I’m still so scared and questioning everything, but as long as you are with me… I’m willing to take that jump.” He offers a shaky smile. 

Suddenly the glass door of the slide open and Alec was enveloped in the scent of Sandalwood and magically dust. His arms wrapped around Magnus who held him tightly as they sat in the shower while soft sobs escaped both of them. 

Magnus kissed all over his face as Alec couldn’t help the small chuckles escape his throat. He looked to Magnus who rested their foreheads together before both of them looked down at Alec’s flat stomach. 

“By the Angel, what are we doing?” Alec asked. 

“I don’t know… But we’re gonna make it work. We always do.” Magnus whispered, smiling at him before kissing Alexander slowly. 

The Shadowhunter rested his head against Magnus’ shoulder as he felt the heavy blanket of sleep slowly take over him. There’s no promise for tomorrow, but together they could face the unknown.


	4. The height of this love is never-ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have always dreamed of reading a fic about their height difference.  
> Magnus standing on his tiptoes to kiss Alec and being turned on by it, like he really loves Alec's height and wants to climb him like a tree 😂. Alec towering over Magnus to give him hot kisses 😉. Alec lifting Magnus up for any reason, to kiss him hello, when he's happy, etc.  
> it could be any Funny/Fluffy/Smutty scenes regarding their height difference.  
> They could small shots or 5 times + 1 when...
> 
> P. S: I'm a sucker for Top!Alec and Bottom!Magnus 😁❤--BrendaLightwoodBane
> 
> AKA 5 times Alec initiated a kiss from his height to 1 time Magnus made the effort of standing up higher to kiss his mountain of a boyfriend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: There's a tiny sex scene in here, so do with that information what you will!

**One: Forehead kisses**

It had been a very long and grueling day at the Institute and Alec just wanted to go home to his beloved husband, so he could forget everything that’s happened. He opened the door to their loft before he began to remove his gear after closing the door and locking it. No one was going to disturb them tonight and he was going to make sure of it. 

“Alexander, love is that you?” Magnus’ voice felt like a warm blanket after a cold day. 

Alec’s shoulders slumped gently before he looked up to see Magnus stepping into the foyer, dressed in a maroon silk robe. He looked like an Angel to Alec who could stop himself from smiling at the sight of his beloved. 

“How was work?” He asked before noticing the tension in Alec’s body. “Oh my poor baby, what did those mean Shadowhunters do to you?” He cooed when Alec thumped his forehead down onto Magnus’ shoulder. 

“Awful, they were mean to me. I do so much for them and they are just a bunch of ungrateful jerks.” He huffs in a slightly whiney tone. “I’m just glad to be home with you.” He sighs before taking in the scent of Magnus that he associates with home. 

“That makes two of us, darling. Come. I already order food and I think it’s time to have a little fun and watch some TV.” He grins as Alec allows himself to be dragged off. 

Alec was only half listening to Magnus who was ranting about how dumb those Shadowhunters are for taking advantage of him. He just couldn’t help but notice how shorter Magnus was than him. I mean, don’t get him wrong, he always knew he was the taller of the two, but actually taking notice of it was an entire another scenario. 

“Magnus,” He comments, cutting Magnus off mid-rant to turn him around. “I love you.” He whispered before placing a soft kiss smack dab in the middle of Magnus’ forehead. “You beautiful, beautiful man.” He gushes. 

Magnus absolutely melts under the kiss to his forehead as his eyes fluttered shut. He leans his head up, hoping Alec would get the message that he wanted more kisses. His face grew hot, but he didn’t mind the little embarrassment he felt when he realized how much he loved that Alec was taller. 

“I love you too, my love.” He whispered, slurring slightly when Alec pressed more kisses to his forehead. 

“So that’s how I can take you down a few pegs.” Alec grins softly before holding his lips against Magnus’ forehead, causing the Warlock to completely slump against him. “Good to know.” He murmured. 

“You spoil me, but I love it.” Magnus looks up to him before their lips met in the first kiss they’ve had since this morning when Alec had to leave for work. “I like forehead kisses.” He grins cheekily, making Alec chuckle. 

“I think I can arrange for more.” He assured softly to his beloved. 

* * *

**Two: Up against the wall kisses**

The Warlock let out a gasp when he felt his back collide with the wall. He opened his mouth only to feel a pair of lips pressed heavily against his own. He moaned in pleasure, wrapping his arms around the Shadowhunter head as the kiss began to grow more heated. 

They had just returned home from another battle to make demons go back to the place they belonged. Alec had slain over half of the demons while the others figured out a way to open a portal and send them home. Magnus took one look at Alec covered in demon blood and told him to go home with him. 

Now here they were pressed up against one of the living room walls while Alec practically devoured Magnus’ mouth with his own. He pulls away, looking up at Alec whose eyes were nothing more than black pupils that had a thin ring of his iris showing through. 

“Alexander--” He’s cut off when Alec grabs at the back of his thighs and jerks him up into his arms, causing Magnus to gasp. “Alec--” Magnus is cut off once more by Alec grinding their hips together which made them both moan. 

“Look at you, so beautiful. All mine, too. Huh? You belong to me, don’t you?” Alec asked before pulling him back into a kiss as Magnus moans before wrapping his legs around Alec’s waist. He shivered at the feeling of Alec’s thigh and arm muscles bulge to keep Magnus up from the ground. 

“Holy…” Magnus couldn’t help but curse softly as he was level with Alec. “Why is this so hot?” He asked, laughing softly before kissing Alec again. 

“Because you’ve never been the shorter one, Baby. And I’m here to take care of you.” He promised before jolting his hips up again which caused Magnus to toss his head back with a louder moan. 

“Are you going to fuck me against the wall?” He asked with a grin of delight. “Are you going to hold me up the entire time?” Magnus panted hotly into Alec’s ear. 

“Oh my love, I’m going to rock your whole world.” He assured before jerking Magnus’ pants down over his ass. “Still stretched from this morning?” He questioned as Magnus’ eyes rolled back into his head. “Feels that way,” He whispered, fingers dancing over the slightly swollen entrance. 

Alec held Magnus up one-handed before jerking his jeans down enough to pull out his cock. He felt magic slide over his pulsing prick, slicking it up with lube. The Shadowhunter smirked softly when he looked to Magnus who was shaking from anticipation. 

“Look at you, all ready for me.” Alec purred before pressing inside.

Magnus almost came from how hot Alec had become. He’s so much more confident in the bedroom and this takes the cake for everything Magnus has ever done ever. Alec’s red, slightly bruised lips smashed back against his own. He immediately jerks his hips, making Magnus moan out as Alec fulfills his promise. 

* * *

**Three: Leaning down kisses**

Magnus and Alec had decided to walk home from the restaurant they had been at to enjoy the beautiful snowy weather. Their gloved hands were intertwined as they traveled on the sidewalk, thankful to have this peaceful moment. 

“This was nice. I love having these memories with you.” Magnus comments to Alec who offers a warm smile to him. 

“Me too. I feel like I’m always at the Institute anymore since I became the Head. It’s like I’m not allowed time to myself anymore.” He pouts, making Magnus chuckle. 

“I know, I miss you. It’s moments like these that make them all worth it.” He whispered as Alec’s eyes softened before he squeezes Magnus’ hand.

“Yeah, coming home to you makes all those long hours worth it, too.” Alec smiles as they continued to walk home. “It’s really beautiful out tonight. I’m just glad that the others could handle themselves long enough for us to have a date tonight. Any other time they wouldn’t be able to.” He huffs.

“Listen, I love Jason--” 

“Jace,” Alec comments with a smirk.

“Right, Jayden, but if he cockblocks us one more time I’m sending him a picture of a grotesque dick and tell him that’s what’s gonna happen to his if he decides to be a little shit,” Magnus comments when suddenly Alec bursts out into a fit of laughter which in turn made Magnus laugh. “I’m serious! Take my threats seriously!” He chasted. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry. I just--That’s too good. Please do.” He laughs before Magnus looked up to Alec and saw how beautiful he looked in the streetlights. 

Magnus’ eyes widened as he felt his heart swell up. Holy shit, his boyfriend was a fucking mountain and now he wanted to climb it. He felt the blood that swelled his heart slowly trail down to swell up another organ. 

“Alexander, we should go home now.” He whispered, suddenly feeling hot. 

“What? Why? I was enjoying this walk? If you are really upset about not taking your threat seriously, I’m sorry. I--” He’s cut off when he noticed the look in Magnus’ eyes. “Magnus, are you--” He started to grin when he tilted his head down. 

“Alexander--”

“Are you thinking about the height difference again?” His voice took a deeper tone, causing Magnus to shiver. 

“I am,” Magnus confirmed with a dry throat as Alec’s gloved index finger tilted Magnus’ chin up. 

“Good.” He whispered before he leaned down and connected their lips. 

Magnus couldn’t stop the whimper from escaping even if he tried, but Lilith did this boy know how to kiss him. He felt Alec’s finger slowly turn into both of his hands cupping Magnus’ face, so they could kiss. He loved the feeling of Alec leaning down in order to kiss Magnus. 

Maybe he loved that someone had to put in the effort and they were willing to actually do it. 

The kiss slowly became more heated with each swipe and walking home turned into Magnus portaling them home.

* * *

**Four: Happy lifting up kisses**

Alec had a bounce in his step right now as he came back from the Inquisitor. He had just secured the entire population of Downworlders with a new set of rules he offered to the Inquisitor that had met everyone’s needs. He was so excited that he was practically vibrating in his body. 

“Well, how did it go?” Jace was the first one in front of him the moment he stepped into the Insitute. “Come on, spill everything. Did she cry? Was she mad?” He asked as Alec rolled his eyes. 

“What? No to both of those. What is wrong with you?” Alec huffed before his eyes locked onto the leaders of each Downworlder category standing there. Magnus for the Warlocks, Luke for the Werewolves, The Queen for the Seelie, and Raphael for the Vampires. 

“Well?” Raphael asked, tilting his head. 

“She accepted the rules. It’s official, the Downworlders and Shadowhunters will be living at peace with each other. Here and all across the Globe. If the treaty is broken on either side. They will be punished by unbiased members. The Council has no say in these types of matters.” Alec comments with a smile as they all held matching expressions of happiness. 

“Thank you, Alexander. It seems you are useful to the Seelie after all.” The Queen spoke with a monotoned voice, but she still was smiling. 

Alec looked to Magnus who was smiling at him. They couldn’t really do anything since almost everyone was watching them, but the sparkle in Magnus’ eyes promised a later. Alec nods to all of them before going back towards the office with Magnus hot on his trail. 

The moment the door such Magnus pulled Alec into a hug. They both shared a laugh of happiness at the bright feeling that seemed to be infectious. They were finally making a difference for the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders of the future. 

Suddenly Magnus was airborne, causing the Warlock to gasp as the two spun around. Magnus opened his mouth to protest only for lips to press against his. He let out a surprised moan before he immediately kissed back with a smile spreading across his face. 

“You did it!” Magnus chuckles pulling away as Alec still held him in his arms. “I’m so proud of you, Alexander.” He whispered, cupping his face.

“I can’t take all of the credit. You and all the others helped me get to here.” Alec smiles at his beloved. 

“But it was you who convinced the Council to hear your voice. Without you fighting, the Downworlders and Shadowhunters would still be at ends with each other.” He explains when he leans down and pecksAlec’s lips over and over again.

“But it was you who convinced me to fight.” Alec points out in between kisses.

“Oh for Lilith’s sake, accept my compliment you little cretin!” Magnus exclaims, causing Alec to laugh before looking up at him with a grin. 

“I love you.” He whispered. 

“I love you, too.” Magnus smiles. 

* * *

**Five: Deseparate kisses**

Magnus had used a lot of magic this last battle. They barely made it to the Institute before he blacked out from exhaustion. He had been placed into one of the guest beds until he would wake up, and Alec was at his side the entire time. 

“You’re lucky he isn’t dead.” Alec snapped to Clary who looked to him in shock.

“Hey, she didn’t know that he used that much magic.” Jace defended as Alec’s glaring gaze flickered to his Parabatai. 

“Funny how she never knows, huh? Well, guess what? I did. That’s why I asked you to stop, but did you listen? No, you let Magnus get hurt because you’re too selfish to fight for yourselves anymore.” He spat angrily.

“Alec,” Isabelle comments softly. 

“No, No! I am tired of lending Magnus out like he’s some kind of toy to help us! It’s complete bullshit!” He exclaims as Isabelle’s eyes widened. “Magnus is not helping us on missions anymore until I say so. Do you hear me? I don’t care if it’s to translate something. Call Cat. I’m done.” He growled. 

“Alec--” Jace tried to interject when Alec slammed the wall behind him, causing the three Shadowhunters to freeze up. 

“I didn’t stutter, Jace. I may be your Parabatai, but Magnus is my boyfriend and someday he’s gonna be my husband. I’ll be damned if I let you and Miss. Disaster over there comes in the way of that. Magnus may be immortal, but there are ways to kill him. Overusing his magic too much is one of them. Now, leave.” He hissed before walking back into the room and slamming the door shut on all of them. 

“Alexander,” Magnus’ soft voice croaked out as he looks to see Alec immediately bend down beside his bed. 

“Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?” Alec asked softly before brushing the hair back from his face. 

“Tired, wanna go home.” He whispered as Alec swallows gently.

“Do you? I can carry you home.” The Shadowhunter assured immediately.

“I don’t have the magic for it.” Magnus sighs.

“Magnus, I have runes. Let me take you home.” He stood up before leaving his shirt and activating his strength rune. 

“Alexander--” He’s cut off when Alec threw back the blanket and scooped him up into his arms. He felt his eyes soften before he buried his face into Alec’s neck as the Shadowhunter kissed his cheek gently. 

“I love you so much,” Alec whispered quietly. “More than you will ever know.” He sighs.

The moment their eyes locked, Alec’s lips descended down onto Magnus, causing the Warlock to let out a tired moan. He loved it when Alec kissed him so passionately. He’d never tire of how Alec had to bend to kiss him or lift him up. 

“I love you, too. Please take me home, love.” He murmurs softly as Alec kissed his temple once more before leaving the guest room and started for the entrance of the Institute to take Magnus home. 

* * *

**Plus One: Tippy Toe kisses**

Magnus thought about it a lot. Alexander was a tall man. He always has been and thinking back on it, Alec is always the one who leans down to kiss him. Not that Magnus minded, most of the time he always found himself getting a little hot under the collar at that. 

Still, Alec always made the effort. Magnus just allowed himself to be swiped up by Alec taking charge and just kissing him like a madman. He wanted to turn the tables, but he wasn’t going to be taller than Alexander unless he wore heels. 

And, although he’d look sexy in them, he really didn’t feel like killing his lower back at this point. Suddenly he thought about it, maybe if he just stood on his tippy toes, he’d be able to kiss Alexander. 

His eyes widened as a grin spread across his face. Now he was going to hatch his plan out the very moment Alexander came home. He knew that Alec would be tired from work and a good kiss from his lover would be the boost of confidence he needs. 

He decided to get dinner ready for when Alec returned home. The moment the door opened, Magnus was rushing over to meet him. His eyes lit up at the sight of his lover taking off his jacket. 

“Alexander!” He exclaims happily as the tired look immediately melted from Alec’s face. 

“Magnus, hey,” Alec started to lean down to kiss Magnus before the Warlock immediately intercepted him. He leaned up onto the balls of his feet and pressed their mouths together as Alec made a surprised sound before kissing back. 

“Hi.” Magnus smiles at Alec when he pulled away. 

“Hi there, what was that for?” He questioned, making Magnus shrug. 

“You always make the effort to kiss me, I guess it was my time to return the favor?” Magnus offers as Alec grins. 

“Well, I’m not complaining. I think it’s cute you have to stretch up to kiss me.” Alec teased playfully. 

“It’s not my fault you are stacked like a tower of hotness.” Magnus points out, making Alec laugh. 

“Stacked like a tower of hotness? That’s new.” He comments as Magnus groans. 

“Okay, I will agree that was in bad taste, but you still get what I mean by that.” Magnus pokes at Alec’s stomach. 

“Agh! No, stop it!” He laughs, swatting Magnus’ probing hands. “But would like another kiss please.” He grins. 

“So demanding.” Magnus teased with a swoon before smiling at the two shared a chuckle of happiness. 

The Warlock immediately leaned up and pressed their lips together, wrapping his arms around the Shadowhunter’s neck. Alec smiles pulling him closer as the two kissed passionately together. 

“Hm, if this is what I get every time I come home… Well, I think I have another thing to motivate me to get my work done faster.” Alec whispered as Magnus laughs before tilting his head back. 

“Don’t expect it too much. My feet hurt.” He whines, causing Alec to start laughing again. 

“Well, I can’t help it. I like to be spoiled.” Alec grins when he pulled Magnus up into his arms. “But I think I like spoiling you just a tad more.” He winked. 

“Mm, me too.” Magnus smiles before letting out a giggle like sound as Alec carried him towards the kitchen to eat. 


	5. This little light in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when they found max and decide to adopt him ( I always imagine that Mags found him in the street and just feel like he was him
> 
> If you’ll like one of it....I really can’t wait for read it😍😍😍-- LadyKiller125

It had been a long day, Magnus had been helping Cat with some younger Warlocks learn their magic, so he was exhausted. He didn’t have enough magic to send him home, which made him decide to walk home and enjoy the scenery. Still, he loved the look of happiness on all the children’s faces. It made him realize how much he wanted children of his own. 

It was a tad chilly considering it had rained a few hours ago, so the air was humid. CHe pulled Alec’s jacket tighter over his body to block out the soft winds that made him shiver. He never admitted to taking the jacket when Alexander asked where his jacket had gone. He likes how much bigger it is on him compared to his own clothing; it wrapped around him like a warm blanket. 

Magnus has just turned down the corner, locking eyes with his apartment as relief coursed through him. He glanced down a darkened alleyway, unsure as to what made him always look, maybe paranoia? Nonetheless, he looked and immediately felt something pull at him. 

His eyes widened slightly before he stepped closer, listening to the gentle drip of rain from the roof of a building. Just when he thought his mind was playing tricks on him, he heard the soft whimpers of a child. His entire body froze up before he looked again, squinting his eyes slightly before finally taking notice of a small bassinet laid beside a dumpster. 

“Dear Lilith!” He gasps before rushing over without a second thought. He slowly peeled back the veil that covered the small cradle. He revealed a small child, skin tinted a beautiful shade of blue. “Oh my, little one. What are you doing out here all alone?” He questioned softly when the small infant’s eyes flickered open. “A warlock…” He whispered when he noticed the small horns protruding from his forehead. 

The Warlock child whimpered, shifting around his blanket prison uncomfortable. He leaned into Magnus’ hand when the older Warlock reached out to touch his face. His body was freezing cold, probably because he had been out here for too long. Especially considering that some of the blanket was still wet from the rain. 

Magnus picked up the little boy into his arms, pulling the flaps of the jacket around both of them before zipping him up. The baby snuggled against Magnus’ chest in order to get warm, causing Magnus’ heart to snap in half. Who could leave a child this young alone? If he had been a mundane baby, he might have been dead by now. 

“Come little one, I’ll take you home with me.” He assures with a warm smile of happiness spreading across his lips. Magnus held his arm under the baby and combed his fingers through the small head of hair as he walked home. “I hope Alexander is okay with you staying with us for a little bit… and who knows maybe you’ll get to stay permanently.” Magnus whispered more to himself, considering the Warlock had fallen asleep.

“Magnus, is that you?” Alec’s voice called when Magnus opened the door to his loft. 

The warm scent of food flooding Magnus’ nose, causing his shoulders to slump in relief. He offered a smile to Alec who stepped into his field of vision. He opened his mouth to greet him only to see Alec’s eyes widened as he locked eyes onto the baby nestled in his jacket. 

“I--I can explain!” Magnus assured immediately. “I found him in an alley. There was no note or anything indicating that someone was coming for him.” He explains, glancing down to the little Warlock. 

“Poor baby,” Alec coos softly before running a finger over the little one’s cheek. “Does he have a name?” He questioned. 

“No, not that I know of. I was… I was thinking about naming him, but I don’t know if I should name him if I can’t keep him. I’ll become attached and then it’ll kill me when he leaves.” Magnus sighed softly. 

“Should we call Cat?” Alec asked quietly. “Honestly, I… I think it’d be okay to keep him if no one is looking for him.” He whispered when Magnus’ eyes widened before he looked up to Alec. 

“What? Suh--Seriously?” He asked, feeling tears sting his eyes. “You’d be okay with us having a kid?” 

“Of course, Magnus. I mean I’ve been trying to think of ways about adopting kids, so this is ironically perfect.” He smiles before he laughs when Magnus surged forward and hugged him tightly. 

The small boy between them let out a yelp before squirming around to break free from being crushed. Magnus let out a small gasp before pulling away as he looked over him, causing Alec to chuckle softly. 

“Well, hello there,” Alec whispered to the baby who glanced back to him. “Aren’t you just the cutest thing?” Alec smiles when he tried to turn in the jacket and reaches out for him. Alec scoops him up from the jacket as he cradled him against his chest. “I remember holding Max like this.” 

Magnus watched the grief flash across Alec’s eyes at the thought of his deceased younger brother. He placed a hand onto his shoulder before squeezing it gently. The two shared a smile when Magnus placed a kiss onto Alec’s cheek. 

“Why don’t you go sit down? I’ll call Cat to see what we should do about the little one.” He comments as Alec nods before going towards the living room. 

“Hello?” Cat asked, sitting down at her kitchen table with a sigh of relief.

“Hey, Cat, I have something to tell you. After I left your place, I came across a young Warlock in a dark alley. Their blankets were wet and there was nothing that shows someone is coming back for him. Poor thing can’t be even a year old yet. I’m unsure of what to do, but I brought him here for the night.” He explains.

“Oh Lilith, the poor thing,” Cat whispered with a frown. “I’ll check to see if anyone has lost their child or a missing children’s report has come up. We’ll wait a few days before assuming that someone just left the child for dead. What do you want to do if we find out that no one wants this child?” She questioned. 

Magnus’ face went blank. What did he want to do if no one wants this child? Sure, Alec just agreed to take care of the baby and didn’t mind having him around if permanently. Still, that was a big step, and what if the people finally come out of the woodworks to claim this child. Magnus can do nothing but give it over… 

“I… I honestly don’t know.” Magnus finally voiced with a strained tone. “What if someone comes back for him after we’ve decided to keep him?” He questioned

“How about we create a birth certificate for him? You and Alec can be labeled the parents? That way if someone comes along, the baby belongs to you.” Cat offers. 

“I’ll have to talk with Alexander more before making this decision. We are married and I can’t just make choices that affect him without thinking first.” He comments. 

“Of course, I’ll get back to you in a few days on what’s going on.” She assured immediately. “I’ll talk to you soon.” 

“Thank you, Cat. I can always count on you.” He smiles before hanging up and going towards the living room. “Hey, I’m not really hungry, I--” He cut himself off at the sight before him. 

There draped across the couch was Alexander with the small Warlock child nestled against his chest. Something melted inside of Magnus when he realized the baby was wrapped up in one of Alec’s old shirts. He walked over to them before bending down to brush the hair from the small infant’s face. 

“I know this might sound bad, but I hope no one comes for you.” He whispered. “You seem to be part of the family already.” He chuckles, glancing to Chairman Meow draped across the top of the couch, staring down at the child. “Fear not my furry friend, you are still my baby.” He cooed, rubbed at the top of his head. 

Chairman Meow let out a soft chirping sound before thumping down off the back of the couch and went towards the balcony. He turned his attention back to the two cuties laying on his couch as he grins. 

“Babe,” Magnus whispered softly to Alec who’s eyes fluttered open. “Hey there, I’m guessing both of us had a long day.” He chuckles warmly when Alec leaned up and brushed a kiss onto his forehead. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I know you were training today with Cat. I made dinner—I ordered dinner.” Alec corrected as Magnus snorts. 

“I’m not really hungry, but we can still eat.” He explains softly. “But honestly, I just want a shower and sleep.” He sighs tiredly. 

“That’s fine. You can go shower. I called Maia while you were on the phone. Asked her if she had any baby supplies since one of the wolves had had a set a few months ago. She said she’d be over to give us some supplies.” He explains as Magnus nods.

“That’s good. Thank you for thinking ahead.” Magnus smiles before glancing down to the small boy cradled in Alec’s arms. “He’s so perfect.” He whispered quietly.

“Yeah, he is so perfect.” Alec glances up to Magnus, noticing the sparkle of happiness within his irises. 

“I was thinking of names—Yes, I know I said we shouldn’t because we might lose him, but I kinda want to give him a name.” Magnus comments softly. 

“Okay, I don’t mind that. Did you have any names?” Alec asked to him. 

“Hm, actually… I was thinking about Max.” He whispered when Alec’s eyes widened before he looked up to Magnus who smiles down to him. “That doesn’t mean we have to name him that—“ 

“I love it.” Alec cut him off as Magnus looks to him. “I think it’s perfect. He would love that, but are you sure?” He asked quietly. 

“I’m more than sure. Max Lightwood-Bane.” Magnus gestured out, causing Alec to chuckle softly. “Cat told me she’d get back to me in a few days. If no one has him, she was going to come with a blank birth certificate so we can have him as ours.” He explains, getting more excited with each word he spoke.

“Really? Are we ready for a baby?” Alec questioned, glancing from Max up to Magnus. 

“I think we are. I mean you and I take care of eleven cats. I know cats and kids are not the same, but the premise is the same. As long as you take care of them and love them, they will go far.” Magnus offers.

“I—You know what you’re right. We take risks all the time. I think we are ready. Work is slowing down, and this loft could use little toys everywhere.” Alec whispered as Magnus’ eyes lit up. “Let’s hope Cat doesn’t find his parents.” He snorts, making Magnus grin. 

“We’re both terrible it seems.” Magnus whispered before kissing Alec.

“Go take a shower,” Alec stood up when there was a knock at the door. “I’ll go get that.” He smiles as Magnus walked to the bedroom while Alec answered the door to reveal Maia.

A few days passed, and just when Magnus thought Cat wouldn’t get back to him… She called. 

“Magnus!” She exclaims happily, which made Magnus’ heart stop. 

She found his parents. She had to have. I mean she sounded too excited for her to tell him that Max’s is theirs. All the images of Alec interacting with Max flooded his head and made tears spring at his eyes. 

“Yeah?” He cleared his throat as he finished feeding Max his breakfast. 

“I looked in any and all systems for Max’s parents. They aren’t looking for him and I’ve contacted a lot of warlocks. I sent the papers to you. Should be there soon.” She explains as Magnus stood up from his chair. 

“You—You mean he’s ours?” He asked in shock. 

“Yes, Magnus. He’s yours.” Cat assured when a small stack of papers appeared out of thin air. 

“Alexander!! He’s ours get in here!” He calls out before looking over the papers. He glanced to Max who started to jabber away. “You’re gonna belong to us!” He smiles happily when Alec finally skidded into the room. 

“What’s going on?” He asked when he was handed papers and a pen. “Is this? He is!” Alec gasps before pulling Magnus into a tight hug. 

They both laughed happily before glancing to Max who was reaching out for them. 

He was gonna be theirs now and forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I have a discord! If anyone wants to rp, or just chat my discord is The Widowed Willow#5492


End file.
